


The Day I Met My Idol

by domiwoof



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Armpit Kink, Boot Worship, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Scenting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: Summary: Damon’s looked up to one man and one man alone for the past several years: Pup Domi, a leather and latex model for one of his favorite spanking magazines. Seeing as how it’s summer in Kugane, crotch and armpit sweat have made it more than necessary to start going back to the onsen. But Damon’s about to have an encounter he will probably never forget…
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The Day I Met My Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Another request done from twitter! I hope you enjoy this interaction!

A satisfying sound of timber against timber played through the space around him as he removed a small ladle from the basin holding his towel, dunking it into the water and dripping it over himself with a small sigh. This was Kugane--public baths and group bathing which nobody seemed to bat an eye at. It was ingrained heavily in Hingan culture, and one of many things Dominic had to acclimate himself to when he came here because of the war. As a resident of the inn (or rather, as the innkeeper’s personal blackmailer), he had free use of the spring which nobody ever seemed to question, though he didn’t really call attention to himself either. His ears were redder than they ever needed to be and his body pulsed with heat. Standing, Dominic let the water cascade off of his body before grabbing the towel, causing the basin to fly off the rock and hit the water with a loud thud. He ignored it, wrapping the towel around his waist and making his way past the gate, bumping shoulders with someone on the way out.

“Sorry,” he said briskly, continuing to move past the changing room and towards the restroom where he took a stall and disrobed, slinging his towel over the bamboo door.

“H-huh…?” the man he had bumped into asked, having been in the middle of strapping on a black, sleek speedo. He couldn’t help but glance back for a few moments, pondering to himself.

_ That purple tail… wasn’t that kind of… familiar…? _

He wasn’t  _ entirely _ sure… Miqo’te weren’t common in Hingashi, and one  _ so vibrant _ would absolutely stand out, so it was worth following on. A moment’s hesitation later, and he was on the trail, nervously holding his hands against his crotch as he moved in small motions. A man leaving the bathroom glanced at him, but kept walking.

_ I-I hope he didn’t… think I was some kind of pervert. Then again maybe I just look like I really gotta go…? _

Using that to his advantage, Damon pressed onwards, ears twitching as a scent wafted to his nose.

“Agh, fuck…”

A powerful, manly moan followed a trickle of urine, and now Damon felt more compelled than ever to follow. Light on his feet, he was able to shimmy through the bathroom without alerting anyone, and then, he was at the stall, where he knelt down. Spying a crack between the bamboo hinges and the door, Damon looked on, eyes wide as he saw that golden stream, tracing the hand up to an impressive muscled physique, a gorgeous tuft of purple armpit hair, and then…

_ H-holy shit, it… o-oh gods, it can’t be…! _

The onsen had clearly seen tons of visitors today. The smells wafted to his nose so easily, and they caused him to wrinkle his brow and inflame his nostrils as his hand drifted towards his speedo, threading the waist before slipping inside. Damon groped himself, struggling not to moan out as his hand slipped naturally around his cock, fully erect from the sight of the Miqo’te pissing against that lucky, lucky toilet.

_ Gods… to be that toilet right now. But he’s really here!? What is he…!? _

Damon bit his lip. It was all he could do to contain his sharp moan as he continued stroking, using the fabric of his speedo to aid him as he basked in the fantasy of listening to the sound of the Miqo’te’s urinating, imagining he was in that toilet’s place.

_ W-would he really… do that to me? I-I mean according to his shoots… he does… regularly…  _

Damon panted. His pulse was getting so quick, and then--

_ “A-ahh… _ ”

_ S-shit…! _

It only took a second. That trickle had stopped, the door flung open as Damon quickly stood up, sprinting towards the exit but he was too slow. The occupant had flung himself forward, smacking against his shoulder and roughly jerking his arm behind his back as he shoved his face against the floor.

“What the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing?!” his assailant shouted, grinding Damon’s tongue and nose against the floor, the unwashed, dirty taste quickly filling his mouth before the other male flipped him over and practically impaled his balls against his face, his nose wedged tightly between the scrotal tissue and into that valley of musk that sat beneath.

“Wanna watch me piss, huh? How’s my fucking balls, bitch? Better fucking apologize because I’ve  _ no _ problem crushing your face under my ass. None at all. Start fuckin’ talking.”

Damon was powerless. The scent flooded his nose and assaulted his nostrils. This man was so wild and untamed, washed of course but… his natural taste remained, and it caused his eyes to roll up into his head.

“I… f-fan…”

“Huh…?”

“I-I’m… a b-big fan… of yours, I was just…”

The other man stood up, yanking Damon up by the hair as he kept squatted on his haunches.

“The fuck…?”

“...yo-you’re um… P-Pup Domi, right?” asked the other Miqo’te, his face flushed with sweat and embarrassment. ‘Pup Domi’ could only pause, looking incredulously at the other.

“...yeah…” he said finally, slow and deliberate before rising to his feet. “How do you… know that name.”

“...what do you mean? I’ve… read your works…”

“My…”

Dominic’s eyes widened.

“O-oh  _ shit… _ y-you’re a fan of my magazines?! Oh… fuck, I…”

“I uh… I’m sorry I just…”

Dominic shook his head.

“I-it’s fine, ah, let me get dressed. We can talk somewhere else, okay? Just… get your stuff together.”

His tone has changed so quickly, Damon couldn’t believe he was the same man who had just been so hungry to crush him beneath his ass.

_...how lucky would I have been to have my nose against that hole, though…? _

Damon could only stare as Dominic quickly left, blinking. He held his hand to his face, taking a brief sniff at it before recoiling sharply.

“...fuck, his scent is…”

~

Damon was in bliss. Or, as close to bliss as someone with his desires could be. Lunch with Dominic was everything he had hoped it would be—Dominic proved to be as tantalizing in normal activities as he did in suggestive or lewd ones, flashing his boots or his armpits every so often without even trying to tease. It was amazing how this man’s body was just designed for lewd behavior.

“Sit here,” Dominic instructed, pointing down at the floor next to his bed. 

His bed? Damon got to sit next to his bed? His heart pulsed.

_ Would he be offended if I asked to sniff his sheets…? _ he thought, with a blush, but that blush was quickly interrupted by the sound of boot steps against wood, and Damon caught himself staring again. Dominic’s back had been to him, giving him a great view of his swooshy purple tail and those tightly packed leather cheeks. Damon’s ears twitched as a smell wafted towards him, and he took it in before realizing it was a mixture of citrus and herbs.

“I have to admit,” Dominic said, tapping one of his soles against the floor and causing his red laces to jostle about, “I never would have expected a simple-looking Miqo’te like you to be a fan of mine.”

“C-can’t help it, sir… your magazine just drives me wild, every time. You have so many lucky subs to play with. I just… can’t help but get turned on. O-oh, I can call you sir, right? It just… felt natural considering, you know.”

“Sir is fine, I don’t mind,” Dominic snickered.

The silence gave Damon more time to stare at Dominic’s boots, noting the stitching, the curvature, the zipper… 

_ The way they perfectly fit his feet… _

He firmly shook his head. Gods, what was he—hypnotized? Everything about Dominic was just… lewd. And even more surprising was what he said at their lunch—

_ “Oh, I didn’t wear this to tease anyone. This is just… how I dress, I guess? I’m surprised sometimes that my manner of dressing turns people on…” _

—he’d seemed so pure and embarrassed, it was such a strange mixture. And yet as he was explaining he was  _ dripping _ with masculine dominance…

_ How can I get him to treat me like that…? _

Dominic had strolled back over, setting a cup in front of Damon and taking one of his own, sitting on the bed. Legs spread so that Damon was between them, the other Miqo’te seemed to find no fault at all in this position as he sipped at his tea. Damon, however, was immediately flustered—there was so much hardness everywhere that he had no idea where to look, and so he focused on the boot closest to him as he drank, swallowing each drop harder than he needed, as if imagining he was swallowing Dominic’s seed.

_ What does it taste like, I wonder… his cum… _

He knew, of course. It was in interviews. But as he brought his field of vision back, there was that hard, trapped cock, like a tightly restrained, badly behaved dog and then its owner, who looked down at him quizzically.

“You’re… pretty repressed, aren’t you?” Dominic asked with a soft smirk, before bringing the cup back to his lips.

“Repressed? I… how would you say that…?”

“I just noticed your restraint. I wasn’t teasing you before, but I am now. Any other fan would’ve definitely tried to get closer to my crotch. You, however, trapped yourself in your thoughts. So I feel like you’re a bit repressed.”

Damon just blinked.

_ He’s smart, too… fuck. _

“I… ah…”

“You’re a fan of mine, right? Tell me, what’s the draw of what I do to someone like you?”

A blush floated to his cheeks, eyes wide like an animal caught in a trap as he looked on at Dominic’s grinning face. Stumbling over his words, Damon stopped, taking another sip of his tea.

“S-sir Domi I…”

Dominic tilted his head, seeming confused and Damon sighed.

“...everything about you radiates something I can’t have. You’re so… strong… and virile… and… and even if you don’t intend it, you’re like… s-some kind of god. Ever since the first time I saw you I just… felt compelled to be under you. I saw you pissing and imagined you piss on my face. I saw your boots and wanted you to step on me like you do in your magazines. Compared to you, I’m pathetic… I can’t do anything that really matters to me. I… I want to be like you, I want to be  _ this _ comfortable and…”

Dominic sat his tea down, pulling Damon further by the collar of his shirt until he was practically pincered between the other’s legs. The heat between them was intense. Damon’s blush grew more bright as his nose sat inches away from that trapped cock…

“I see. I introduced you to your kinks,” Dominic replied, petting the other’s head.

“Y-yes sir… it… h… hasn’t been too long b-but ever since you… e-ever…”

The Keeper would whine as Dominic smoothed his hand across his ears, tongue immediately falling out much to the Seeker’s amusement.

“If you were to become a beast,” Dominic began, smoothing his hand over Damon’s ears once more, “what kind of beast would you become?”

“...one who… c-cums in your boot… I-I want you to see me… cum in your boot.”

“Why?”

“I’ve always dreamed of how your feet must smell.”

Dominic laughed, pushing Damon away and pressing his left boot onto his back. Damon’s eyesight met that zipper, glinting in the light as he’d hold his breath before dragging his tongue across it.

“M-may I… sir?”

“You may.”

Damon knew what to do. He’d seen it in many of Dominic’s shoots. His tongue wrapped around the zipper’s tip, teeth locked into the small hole in the metal as he’d be greeted with that erotic sound of the teeth coming apart. Little by little he could spy more of the Seeker’s feet as he did, the delightful, aromatic odor following as it hit his nose and sent him into a trance.

“Let’s get you into something a little more fitting for a beast…”

~

“U-uwaah… hngh… h-hah… haaah… a-ahh…”

Damon’s moans were wet and sloppy as he looked at Dominic, who hadn’t so much as changed clothes aside from removing the one boot from before. In this position, he truly resembled a god, and Damon just felt like some lowly peasant, naked and trapped in one of the other’s tight leather harnesses as he went about his task. Collared, a silver chain dangled from his neck, traced all the way back to Dominic’s hand as it sat around one of his fingers, caressing one of those black claws he’d loved so much.

“H-hah… sir… I… nnngh…”

“Do you need to smell my feet again?”

“Y-yes sir…”

“Very well, slave,” Dominic smirked, before pushing his right foot into Damon’s face, who immediately broke from thrusting into that boot his cock was trapped in, taking a firm whiff of each toe before licking the sole and rubbing his nose against it.

“S-sir’s foot odor is so great…” Damon whined.

“That’s a good beast. What does that scent make you want to do?”

“I want to cum… I want to cum  _ so bad _ , sir.”

“When’s the last time you came?”

“E-earlier… to one of your magazines… I-I like watching your cock get worshipped.”

“Oh? Cock worship is something you like?”

“Y… yes sir. Your cock is… h-hah, fuck, I… si… sir I’m gonna lose i—!”

The wet, pathetic sound of Damon’s seed hitting Dominic’s leather separated the pair, with the Keeper being pushed back even further by the strength in Dominic’s boot as he sat there, hypnotized by his own lust while his eyes rolled back again. It was like Dominic’s boot drained every spurt out of him, and even as his body was able to continue thrusting he felt his energy leave him bit by bit until his body felt heavy, like it were in shambles. He could only hear the chain jingle before being greeted by an impressive musk unlike any he’d witnessed today, followed by a powerful, hard slap. He knew exactly what this was—his body moved on its own. He took it in hand and sniffed it reverently, nose touching along every inch of the other’s royal shaft before taking it in as far as he could, up to the base of Dominic’s pubic hair.

“You’re welcome,” the Seeker grinned, chain wrapped lazily around his arm.

_ He’s… he’s so fucking impressive… _

~

“H-hah, n-no, I—!”

A powerful, hot white jet hit him directly in the face, shooting on his tongue and cheeks before it smacked his chest and sent the air escaping his body. Damon was exposed. He was covered in Dominic’s seed, extracted with little effort from the Keeper himself and done expertly by the man before him.

“Stand.”

Damon did as instructed. Dominic yanked him forward, smacking his thigh so that he’d turn around and show him his ass.

“S-sir it’s not… v-very clean…”

“I won’t be using it,” the Seeker snapped sharply. Damon could feel Dominic’s finger trace the folds of his crack before something slid between his cheeks, and he moaned with lust.

“That’s it then, slave. I hope you enjoyed meeting your idol. I’ll be keeping your underwear. You’re going to walk out like this, back to your home. If anyone stops you, what should you say?”

“...that I’m Sir Domi’s bitch…”

“That’s right. When you get home, wash your ass. I think you’ll find something enjoyable there. And if you ever get the balls to, come and reclaim your speedo. Oh but don’t worry, it won’t smell like  _ you _ anymore when you come back.”

“Y-yes sir.”

“Now get the fuck out of my sight,” Dominic ended, aiming a powerful boot smack to Damon’s rear before sending the Miqo’te away. Like before, Damon could only cup his shame, walking out of the inn room and down the hall as he stumbled into the Kugane nightscape.

He wasn’t even sure if what had just happened… could possibly be real…

He couldn’t resist. Shimmying against a rock, Damon bent forward and reached around, pulling the slender object from between his cheeks.

...It was a card.

A picture of Dominic greeted him, stepping on a collared male who had his face in a bowl of… mud? Dirt? He couldn’t tell. But Dominic was looking directly at him, and on it, he’d written a message…

_ “If you want to break your chains again, come and see me. - Sir” _

_ ~  _ END


End file.
